Ilandere White/Relationships
Family Adoette White Ilandere doesn't really have anything to say about her sister. They're friendly and all, but she knows Adoette harbors some resentment towards her for being favored by their parents. Nevertheless, Adoette is still convinced that their relationship was strained solely due to their parents. In a way, that is true. Ilandere was brought up only concerned for herself. She was isolated from Adoette, thought of her as not her sister but her shadow. And now that she's older, she doesn't feel anything for her, besides perhaps pity, an urge to patronize. Adoette makes her think of mistreatment and the cruelty of the world on a personal level, and that simply won't do. It's better to avoid her. Mr. and Mrs. White They're similar to Adoette in that Ilandere doesn't enjoy being around them as they ruin her perfect fantasy daydream. However, she sucks it up and agrees to their whims. She obeys and she adapts. Apple White Apple, though being her cousin-in-law, is perhaps closer to her than her own sister. Ilandere enjoys shopping with her, using her for clout, attending balls with her, using her for clout, and methodically abandoning her whenever she starts talking about politics. And did I mention, using her for clout? Perhaps it's a little harsh, but there's a reason Ilandere is so eager to blazon her relation to Apple all over her social media. Friends Merana Little : BroTP: Dear in Headlights Though Ilandere doesn't usually make friends with people like Merana, they are roommates after all. She finds the younger girl delightful to be around despite them being rather mopey usually. It's mostly because Merana is rather different around Ilandere, always cheery and starry-eyed and eager to please. In fact, they seem to throw away all their worries when with Ilandere, trying to play up their cuteness, bring out the best parts of themself. She finds that endearingly adorable, and incredibly obvious. Ilandere suspects knows that Merana has a crush on her, and may or may not use that knowledge to her advantage. Esmee la Chance Esmee is a girl with a rather similar mindset to Ilandere. The two enjoy hanging out with each other because they can count on the other to keep the atmosphere fun and free of seriousness. You can frequently find them shopping at the Glass Slipper or getting manicures at the Tower Hair Salon. If there's a picture on their respective social media accounts taken by a mystery photographer, it's very likely to be each other. The best thing about their friendship is how casual it is, and how detached they are from each other. It's alright if they don't meet up for a long time, they can just jump right back into chatting effortlessly. It's like being friends, with no strings attached. Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella The friend of her friend is her friend. yee OPEN! Acquaintances Abundantia Yuan TBA OPEN! Enemies OPEN! Pets hmm Romance Ilandere doesn't really do romance. She doesn't think she can stay tied down to one person, or open up enough that a relationship with her is fulfilling below surface appearances. Most of all, she's just not interested. Couple activities are nice and all, but there's no guarantee that the person she picks will be alright being strung along by her. While she isn't exactly "yee yoo yee yoo yeet"ing away potential partners, she still has her fair share of suitors. You know, a team of waiting suitors come in handy more often than you think. Maybe it's not so bad! Category:Subpages